April, 1998
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: So... Basically, like all of my other stories. Will be a multi chapter. Basically, starts with Tonks going into labour. And will go from there. M rated for certain and obvious reasons.


_**Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**So, I know I write a lot of stuff like this.**_

_**But... Tonks and Lupin becoming parents is just so... **_

**_Amazing. _**

**_So... Just put up with it. Lol_**

Remus lay next to her, just watching her. Sleep seemed to avoid her lately, and he was glad she had finally managed to fall asleep. Remus couldn't figure out what had woken him, but something was telling him not to go back to sleep, despite it being around 2 in the morning.

Tonks shifted, letting out a long breath a second later. Andromeda was sure Tonks could go into labour at any second now, since she had passed her due date by a week. And because of this, Andromeda constantly fussed over Tonks which resulted in Tonks hiding in bed most days now.

Remus was tired, but he couldn't go to sleep. By this point, even if he wanted to, he couldn't. He was wide awake now, and he didn't want to go get a book or anything. Something was telling him not to go very far, and not for very long.

It was a few minutes later when he started to figure it out. Every little while, he'd hear Tonks exhale sharply and her breathing would get quicker. After a few seconds, her breathing would return to normal.

He was pretty sure she would sleep until the contractions got worse, or she just hadn't noticed them yet. He knew she had been victim to quite a few Cruciatus Curses, so if the contractions were as far apart as they were right now, he wasn't surprised she hadn't woken up.

Remus smiled slightly remembering when he and Sirius stayed with Lily and James(James had begged them to, possibly to help him when Lily got into one her moods). When Lily had felt her first contraction, she had woken up right away. Remus gathered this because her and James had woken both Sirius and Remus up to tell them they were going to St Mungo's, only to come home two hours later because Lily wasn't even in labour. It wasn't until almost a week later that Harry was born.

He watched Tonks wince in her sleep, and he reached to rub her swollen belly. Under his palm, he could feel her stomach was hard and then a few seconds later, the hardness disappeared. He felt the baby move a bit and felt Tonks drag her hand across her stomach. Her hand reached his and closed around his. For a while, he just lay there with her hand on top of his, her stomach contracting every once and a while. He didn't notice how much time had passed, but he noticed each contraction was getting closer to the one before. He didn't notice her wake up, not until she spoke.

"Remus?" Her quiet and sleepy voice asked.

"Yeah, Dora?"

"I think we're having this baby today." She muttered, her eyes half open. "They're getting worse."

"They must be if you actually woke up." Remus said. "Do you need me to get Andromeda?"

"Not yet. What time is it?" Tonks asked, her hand slightly squeezing his hand as another contraction started under Remus' hand.

"Almost 3:30 in the morning now." Remus said, looking at the clock. He had been awake well over an hour now.

"I'm so tired." Tonks said. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"I know the pain's going to get worse, and I am so excited to be a mother...but..."

"But what?"

"I'm scared." Tonks said, sitting up a bit and leaning against her pillows. Remus kept her hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"Don't be, Dora." Remus said. "I'm going to be right next to you the entire time. We'll do it together. It'll be over before you know it."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not pushing a baby out of your body." Tonks said. "You didn't spend weeks throwing up, you didn't have to sit around your mother's house doing nothing because the Order doesn't want you to help anymore, you didn't gain almost 30 pounds, you didn't alienate everyone... You didn't become useless."

"You never became useless." Remus said. "And no, I didn't do any of those. But you know what? The Order wanted me to stop helping around, and wanted me home with you. I know you couldn't do anything for the Order, but that's just because you had to protect the baby growing inside of you. No, I didn't throw up for weeks, I'm not the one going into labour. It's all you. And that's why I love you. You're the strong one. And why do you think you alienated anyone?"

"Everytime they brought an Order meeting here, I'd snap at anyone." Tonks said. "The entire Order's probably tired of me now-"

Remus shook his head. "They aren't. I'm sure a lot of them understand." He said. He leaned down, kissing her. She made a weird noise, and pushed him back.

"Dora, are you okay?" He asked.

"I think my water broke." She said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'll get your mother." Remus said, letting go of her hand and standing. He walked quickly, returning less than 5 minutes later just as a contraction was starting again. He turned the light on as he entered, returning to Tonks' side.

"She just needs to get a couple things, then she'll be up here." Remus said, taking Tonks' hand again. Andromeda entered the room a few minutes later.

After about half an hour, and about 4 contractions, Andromeda had everything set up.

"So you're around 9 centimetres dilated now." Andromeda said, smiling. "Not much longer."

"Oh my Merlin, we're not even into the part where I have to push." Tonks groaned.

"Almost, Dora. It won't be much longer, I promise." Andromeda said.

"What about the pain? Isn't there anything you could do about it?" Tonks asked, as another contraction took over.

"I would if I could, Dora. Pain potions are bad for pregnant women. There's nothing else, unless we could go to a Muggle hospital. But it's much too late for that now, you're progressing really quickly." Andromeda said.


End file.
